


Stone Cold Sober

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2796836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack sees an old friend of his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stone Cold Sober

Jack was in London for the annual meeting he had with UNIT officials. He’d left his team to defend Cardiff on their own for the weekend while he had to act all diplomatic and serious. It wasn’t fair, he’d told Ianto. Why did _he_ have to go? Sitting for hours, listening to boring people with boring voices talk about boring things just didn’t come naturally to him. Especially when he never got the chance to talk. Or even try to chat up whoever he was sitting next to. He even got frowned at just because he _smiled_ at someone the wrong way.

After a day of torture by boredom, he was finally released from UNIT’s evil clutches and was free to do whatever he wanted. Well, within reason. It was a Saturday evening, and usually he would either be out on a weevil hunt, if not a proper date, with Ianto. But no, he was more than 240km away from his boyfriend, in a city he didn’t know like the back of his hand and in which he couldn’t get away with just anything. His choices were rather limited.

He was wandering the streets, looking for a pub, when he saw a well-dressed blonde woman walking towards him on the opposite side of the street. His heart jumped. He knew those features so well…

He found himself running across the road, narrowly missing being run over, not that that would have permanent consequences on his body, to meet her. For the last couple of years he’d thought she was dead, and even though the Doctor had informed him that she was alive and safe on a parallel world, he hadn’t truly believed it until now.

“Rose!” he shouted, arms outstretched. “Rose, I-”

The woman frowned at him, unsmiling, and definitely not inviting a greeting hug. “Are you drunk?” she asked him.

Jack stopped short, and awkwardly dropped his arms to his sides. “No, I haven’t hit the pub yet. I’m stone cold sober, you could say.” He stared at her, his features drooping in disappointment. She looked so much like Rose, and yet she wasn’t her.

The woman’s companion, who he hadn’t even noticed in his excitement at the thought of seeing his old friend, smirked at that and put a hand on the blonde’s shoulder. “Come on, Paloma, let’s go.”

Jack stared at their backs as they walked off, and groaned when the recognition hit. He pulled out his mobile and sent a speedy text to Ianto: _Just bumped into your favourite female singer. Made a reference to one of her songs. She couldn’t resist my charm._

Ianto replied instantly: _Autograph or it didn’t happen._

Jack whirled around in the direction of the two women. “Wait!” he called, coattails flapping as he ran after them.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a YouTube comment on a Paloma Faith video that said something along the lines of "Looks like Rose Tyler is having fun in the alternate universe". They really could be twins.


End file.
